


Bruises and Scars

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier Shit [4]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen, I want to kill Ace so badly, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, ace - Freeform, grrr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sigh, this sucks.</p></blockquote>





	Bruises and Scars

At 9:00 in the morning, on the first day of school, Mark Fischbach had decided he was already sick of people. Mark was a short guy, only 5’10. He had red-dyed hair, chocolate brown eyes, wire-framed rectangular glasses, and most of his body was covered in bruises and scars. He attended the University of Michigan and was currently being held back by his teacher, Mr. Jamie Harper-Twilight. “Mark, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. This is a safe place. Are you being abused by someone?” Mr. Harper-Twilight said. Mark sighed. “No, I’m not. My soulmate is.” Mark said. Mr. Harper-Twilight looked relieved and then worried again. “Do you know who they are yet?” He asked. “No. But I do know that they’re a boy, they go here, and they’re Irish, not American.” Mark replied, revealing the marks on his left wrist. There was a blue line at the very top, and an orange, white, and green line below it, and a blue and gold mark below that. On the opposite side of the school, a similar situation was happening. A boy with green-dyed hair, crystal blue eyes, black plastic-framed glasses, and most of his body covered in scars and bruises was talking to his own teacher, Mr. Brook Twilight Harper. (He and Mr. Jamie Harper-Twilight are married, if you couldn’t tell.) The boy’s name was Jack Mcloughlin. “Mr. Twilight-Harper, I’m not being abused. It’s my soulmate.” Jack lied. He was, in fact, being abused, by his boyfriend, Ace Herz. Ace would regularly beat him up, and threatened to kill him if he ever told anyone about the abuse. Mr.Twilight-Harper’s expression changed to one of sympathy. “Oh. How close are you to finding them?” He asked. “Not too close,” Jack responded. “All I know is that they’re a boy, he’s American, and he goes here.” Jack pulled his sleeve up, revealing the three lines on his wrist; The top one was blue, the one underneath it was red, white, and blue, and underneath that was a blue and gold one. “Well, good luck. I hope you find him soon. Now, off to your next class.” Mr. Twilight-Harper said with a small, sad smile. And this continued for the rest of the day, their teachers stopping each boy and asking them. Until finally, it was lunch. Mark sighed as his History teacher, Miss Savannah (She insisted that they all call her by her first name.) let him go. As he walked into the cafeteria, he saw his friend Casey over by the doors leading outside, waving at him. Mark gave her a thumbs up to show that he would be there soon, then joined the line for lunch. Suddenly, he felt his left wrist start to tingle. By the time the tingling had stopped, he was already at the front of the line. After he’d gotten his food, he went outside and joined Casey. Casey was Mark’s best friend. Their full name was Casey Twilight-Harper, so you probably know who their parents are. They were 5’2 ¾, had black-dyed hair, gray eyes, red metal-framed rectangular glasses, and they’re bigender. “Hey, Mark!” They called. “How were classes? Same shit as always from the teachers?” Mark groaned and nodded before grinning. “Guess what just happened?” He said. They gasped. “Did you meet him?” Mark shook his head, earning a groan from Casey. “No, but I got another soul mark!” He said, lifting his sleeve. The new one was brown, gray, and green, and sitting underneath the blue and gold one. “Brown, gray, and green? What does that mean?” Mark asked. “It’s probably their hair colors,” Casey said. “They must have been close to you in the line.” “Yeah, I guess so,” Mark said, still looking at his new mark. In the cafeteria, Jack was talking to his friend Andy Flames about the mark that he had received. His was black and red. “So, your soulmate has dyed hair. Black originally, red now.” Andy said. Jack looked around nervously. Andy gave a sad smile. “He’s not here. He will be soon, though. You wanna go outside?” He said. Jack nodded. Just as they stood up to leave, Jack heard a voice shout his name. He gave an almost silent whimper, before turning towards the voice. Walking towards him was Ace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh, this sucks.


End file.
